The Pairings of the Brave and the Bold!
by Dcfan100
Summary: Short drabbles of Batman Brave and Bold pairings. Rated T just to be safe! Chapter 8: Speedy tries to ask Wonder Girl something.
1. Robin and Talia

**It's about time someone wrote a RobinXTalia story.**

"You're cute when you're angry you know?" Nightwing smirked.

"Robin! I'm serious!" Talia screamed using his old sidekick name.

"Oh come on. Yes, I got us into this death trap but don't worry I'll get us out" he said as he and Talia hung upside down from a pole in a room that was quickly filling up with sand. "Besides how was I supposed to know that you tripped the alarm when we walked into False Faces hideout?" he asked casually.

"I tripped the alarm?! Oh crap what does it matter? We're going to die here" Talia moaned. Nightwing struggled against the steel binders that held the two to the pole. "Forget it bird boy, I've already tried but those are pure steel, there's no way to break them" Talia sighed. "Um…Robin?" she asked hesitantly

"Nightwing" he immediately corrected.

"Whatever! What I'm trying to say is that…well even though our fathers were arch enemies I always felt a kind of connection with you. The things you said were sweet and I actually found myself looking forward to our next encounter. I guess what I'm trying to say here is, I love you" she sighed again "Who would have thought that it's end this way? Tied to a death trap while tracking down a crook who stole some of my father's equipment? Ugh, what would my father say if he saw me like this?" she asked herself.

"The words, stop whining come to mind" Nightwing said from above Talia cutting one of her arm restraints with a miniature bat laser built into his glove "Oh but don't let me stop you!" he said when he saw the surprised look on Talia's face "Go on, your speech is pretty cute" he smiled as he burned through the last of the restraints and the two exited a small door at the top of the room. "You were saying?" he smirked at her again. Talia just smiled as him then quickly grabbed him by the collar, pulled him in and kissed him. Surprised, Robin eventually relaxed and then kissed her back.

"Hey! How did they get out?" False Face yelled upon seeing them. "Well don't just stand there! Get them!" he yelled. Nightwing threw two birdarangs knocking the thugs out and Talia threw a knife that pinned False Face to the wall.

"I just hate interruptions don't you?" he asked as he continued to kiss her. Talia just gave a small moan in response.

**Well how was it? Please Review, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. Any pairings you'd like to see? **


	2. Batman and Catwoman

**Okay, next chapter! Batman X Catwoman!**

Catwoman smiled to herself as she silently disabled the motion sensors and camera's that guarded the museums newly acquired Egyptian age ruby necklace with cats engraved on it. Silently jumping over towards the glass case that held the ancient artifact, Catwoman took out a glass cutter and slowly opened the case. After reaching in and carefully removing the necklace she placed it inside a leather pouch that she tied to her waist. Satisfied with her work, Catwoman turned; ready to make a hasty get away but instead bumped right into the chest of the Dark Knight himself.

"Sorry, Catwoman" Batman said with the usual 'dispenser of justice' tone in his voice, yet with a slight smirk on his face "This is one chew toy that you won't be getting your hands on"

"Aww, don't worry" she cooed taking a few steps back and clutching the pouch tighter "The necklace will be quiet safe with me" she smiled, quickly taking out her whip. Batman quickly drew two Batarangs and threw them at Catwoman before leaping towards her. The first batarang knocked the whip out of Catwoman's hands and the second cut right through her pouch causing the necklace to go sliding across the floor as Batman collided with her.

Both Batman and Catwoman dived for the necklace but ended up bumping into each other again. "Why do we always have to fight about these petty toys?" Catwoman purred rolling closer to the caped crusader beside her.

"I think you know why" Batman said quickly jumping to his feet and back flipping, readying himself for whatever tricks Catwoman would have.

"Don't you like me?" Catwoman smiled.

"Your beautiful, dark and mysterious, my kind of woman" Batman smirked back

"Unfortunately you're evil"

"We can still be friends can't we?" Catwoman pouted still lying on the floor resting her head on her hands, then quickly flipping forward and sliding her hands up Batman's muscled arms and chest while giving him a sly smile she whispered into his ear. "Maybe more than friends?"

For once, Batman smiled back and aggressively pressed his lips up against hers. Catwoman responded quickly with equal aggression and kissed him back. Suddenly, a large white flash filled the room.

"Ha! Ha! I knew it!" Green Arrow shouted from the entrance to the room holding up his cell phone and pressing a button to view the picture he just took. "I knew if I followed you to one of Catwoman's heists I'd get proof!" laughing like a maniac Green Arrow ran off to post the picture on his Facebook page. Catwoman and Batman just looked at each other, shrugged and resumed kissing.

**Well how was that? As always suggestions, requests, and constructive criticism is welcome. I'd also like to thank jjb88 and DaveDShow for your reviews!**


	3. Green Arrow and Black Canary

**Chapter 3, Green Arrow X Black Canary! Well, this is more of a one shot than a drabble. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold**

"Settle down would you?" Bruce asked his friend as he attempted to help him with his tie.

"Hey, it's not every day that a guy gets married" Oliver replied nervously. He quickly checked himself over in the mirror one more time and sighed.

"Relax, you look great" Bruce smiled, stepping back and gave Oliver an approving look "You're going to be fine out there" he said giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Sir, the wedding will start in approximately ten minuets" Alfred said peeking his head through the door way.

"Well time for me to go get ready" Bruce sighed "I'll give you some time to get ready" he called as he left the room with Alfred. Oliver smiled and sat down in his chair. He couldn't believe it, he was finally getting married. When did it start? He remembered all the way back to when he first met her.

_Flashback_

"So what are we waiting for again?" Green Arrow asked, as he and Batman waited on top of a building over looking a crew of henchmen loading a shipment of weapons into a van.

"An old friend of mine" Batman said in his usual monotone. "Used to train with me, back in the Justice Society."

"Well whoever he is, he's better get here quick I…whoa" he said staring at the new arrival who had just arrived.

"Black Canary" Batman said, affirming her arrival "You're late"

"Fashionably late" she smiled at him.

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Green Arrow" Batman said motioning to the archer beside him.

"Uh…hey" Green Arrow stammered.

"Pleasure" she grinned at him before quickly averting her eyes to Batman "So what crook are we busting tonight Bat Boy?" she said with obvious affection.

"Of course" Green Arrow sighed to himself; the girls always went for the mysterious, dark and strong Batman.

_End Flashback_

Some might have said that he liked her merely because of her looks, and that was partly true. There was no denying that she was beautiful, her figure, her blond hair and her eyes, but after he had gotten to know her better he found himself even more attracted to her. She was tough, smart and had the best laugh he'd ever known. He remembered how thrilled he had been when Batman told him that Black Canary had agreed to join the Justice League. He had been practically yelled 'YES!' and of course Batman had just looked at him like he was crazy and had gone back to whatever specimen he had been analyzing.

Then he had finally admitted that he was in love with her. Right after he had been released from the control of the Music Meister.

_Flashback_

"_How you sing, sweet as day"_ he wasn't sure if it was an after effect of the hypnosis, or if had suddenly grown bolder or if he was just going crazy but there he was. Telling Black Canary how he felt…in a song…right after Batman had just turned her down…again. Smooth move Ollie, well it was to late now.

"_I could take you away!" _Green Arrow smiled as he slowly walked towards her, hoping and praying that he wouldn't make a total fool of himself.

"_A fairy voice carries a merry…Canary! If Only, If Only she could love me" _he almost couldn't believe it. She had smiled back and had joined him. He felt happiness swell up inside him as he and Black Canary continued there duet.

"_If only she could love me, like we love, fighting villainy" _There faces grew closer together as the mysterious music ended and his lips touched hers.

_End of Flashback_

"Oliver!" Bruce yelled barging into the room "You're on!"

"Coming" Oliver replied nervously as he ran into the halls of Star City Cathedral ready to marry the woman of his dreams.

**Okay, Okay, I know, completely cheesy. Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review and suggestions for the next chapter are appreciated. Possible upcoming chapters are, Patrick X Ramona and Aquaman X Mera because I think it would be fun to do a little drabble on how those couples met. Babyface X Mrs. Manface? Ahhhh! My eyes!!! Jonah Hex X Lashina? Now that would be really hard. Katanna X Black Lighting! That one just popped into my head. Fire X Bronze Tiger, O_o, that was really random. Well anyway, I'm open to suggestions!**


	4. Black Lighting and Katana

**Chapter 4! This story is fun! Get ready…it's Black Lighting X Katana! I don't know how this one started but I think I got the idea while watching 'Inside the Outsiders'.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN BATMAN! *gets arm cracked by authorities*, okay, okay fine I don't own Batman. *cracks arm further* or any of the other dc characters, or Avatar!**

"Well that was a good movie wouldn't you say guys?" Metamorpho said happily as he took "Avatar" out the DVD player. Katana just remained silent and continued to read her book.

"Meh, it was a boring film with a confusing plot line that fails to cover up it's anti big business and anti Iraq war message despite it's impressive special effects" Black Lighting sighed. Metamorpho just shrugged.

"Well, a man's entitled to his opinion" he smiled. "Well it's about eleven o'clock, time for me to hit the hay, night guys" Metamorpho called as he trudged slowly towards his room.

"Night man" Black Lighting called after him and Katana just gave a small nod as Metamorpho made his exit.

"Finally," Black Lighting sighed after he was sure that Metamorpho was out of hearing range. "I thought he'd never leave" he said moving closer to Katana who gave him a small grin before turning back to her book. Black Lighting pushed a few strands of hair back behind her ears and leaned towards her to kiss her but Katana ducked and pushed him back while still concentrating on her book.

"Aw come on," Black Lighting pleaded.

"I just want to finish this chapter" Katana said with a genuine smile at her boyfriend's frustration.

"What could be so interesting that you'd rather read than make out?" Black Lighting asked trying to look at the books title. Katana quickly back flipped over the couch she had been sitting on and continued to read. Black Lighting jumped towards her and tried to look at the cover but Katana merely rolled towards the kitchen table and continued reading. Black Lighting grumbled, then sneakily walked over to an electrical socket and used his powers of electricity to cause sparks to fly off of the kitchen lamp as the light bulb exploded.

"Ahhh!" Katana cried in surprise falling backwards. Moving in quickly, Black Lighting snatched the book from her hands and looked at the title. It read 'Twilight Eclipse'.

"Darn you teenage vampire craze!" he shouted to the heavens. Suddenly, Katana appeared beside him and aggressively pressed her lips against his. Black Lighting felt his arms go limp as he embraced her. As quickly as he'd gotten his hands on the book he felt it vanish from his hands. Katana quickly backed away and opened the book back up to try and find her page.

"Maybe, you should try reading it sometime, good night" she smiled, you might enjoy it as she walked towards her room, leaving Black Lighting standing there all alone.

"Not as much as I'd enjoy making out" Black Lighting mumbled.

**Okay how was it? Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! And I have nothing against Twilight but I can't say that I'm a fan of it either. It's just something I can't really get into. Also, I'm closing this story down, not ending it mind you, but it will be marked, completed. However, if you have any requests or ideas please e-mail me and I'll see what I can do.**


	5. Jonah Hex and Lashina

**Okay, this chapter was requested…well, sort of. Ah, forget it lets just get to the story. Also, I kind of reveal Jonah Hex's origin here but since I'm not a huge Jonah Hex fan I kind of made it up, so if you could just roll with it, it'd be much appreciated, :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold…that's it…What? Were you expecting some clever one liner? **

Lashina groaned in frustration to herself. She should have known that this would come up sooner or later. It wasn't often that she, Lashina, a former female fury of Mongal came up with a problem that she couldn't solve. But, there she was pondering on exactly how to fix this. What was 'this' you might ask? Well, it's simple if you think about it. How do you kiss Jonah Hex, a disfigured confederate era bounty hunter? Disfigured was they key word here. Jonah had told her that his face had been cut beyond repair while defending his adoptive father from a group of mountain lions.

It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him or that she found the though of kissing his repulsive. Quiet the contrary. It's just that it might be…hard to kiss that face.

It had been a week since the two had left War World. They had caught a transport off the planet and were currently camping out on some planet in the outer rim. Neither of them would have expected what popped up between them. For some reason the two just seemed to click. It had been just yesterday when he had confessed that he loved her and she had smiled and said she felt the same way. However, she didn't just go and kiss him right there, and he hadn't made his move on her. Both of them found immediately making out right after confessing that they loved each other to be a little…weird.

So they just smiled at each other and spent the night talking. Then she woke up the next morning and immediately began to worry. It wasn't like Lashina to seem stressed or worried so she just put a small smirk on her face and went about her business as usual. But inside her head, her thoughts were all over the place. If they were together now, wasn't she required to kiss him or something? And if she did…how would she kiss him? Should she tilt her head? Should she just kiss one side of his face? Ughhh, it was driving her nuts.

"Crap" she thought as Jonah approached her carrying on the native animals on his back.

"Howdy" he greeted her casually before laying the carcass down beside the fire and washing his hands with some water form his canteen. Lashing sighed to herself, 'well, now is a good a time as any'. She thought walked over to Jonah and pressed her lips on his. Jonah looked at her in surprise but quickly adjusted and pulled her in tighter as the two rolled on the ground still embracing each other. It felt a little weird to Lashina, but right now it didn't matter. She was with the man she loved and that was all she cared about.

She finally had to surprisingly easy answer to her question…just kiss the guy already!

**Hmm, this chappie did not come out as expected. As always I'd be happy to hear your comments or suggestions and constructive criticism. Personally, I think this chapter was utter crap…so why am I posting it? Because I don't know why it's utter crap that's why. **


	6. Question and Huntress

**A Huntress and Question pairing. Kind of hard since they've each only appeared once in the show, (Although I'm really hoping Question will be back for the Starro finale) so I'm just gonna roll with it…whatever that means. Anyway, this chapter was requested by KaseyKay10, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: Gee, let me think…uh…yes I own…wait a minuet…uh…no! No I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold, whew, close call there. I was almost liable for prosecution under united states law…except I don't live in the united states! Mwahahaha, now try and touch me …okay I'll stop now. **

"Batman!" Huntress yelled into her communicator.

"What is it now?" Batman's slightly aggravated voice came from the other end "This is the fifth time you've called."

"And do you know why?" Huntress asked grumpily waiting for a response.

"No please do go on?" Batman said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He knew he could act out of character, no one was around. Except for the giant razor blades that were about saw him in half.

"It's because you STUCK ME WITH A NUT JOB! Why exactly did you pair me with faceless here" Huntress yelled again.

"Because" Batman began pressing a button on his glove with a free finger causing the bat laser to slice the bar holding one of the giant razor blades causing it to crash into the other blades sending its scraped remains into the control panel to the death trap, quickly frying it. "Your strong and impulsive, he's cool headed and logical, you make a good team"

"This is practically look out duty" Huntress groaned "And what is so logical about him anyway? He's crazy!"

"No he just has the natural ability to see connections between events, even you have to admit that some of his conclusions, while a bit odd are ingenious" Batman said blowing a hole in the ceiling with a bat grenade before jumping through while dodging the lasers that had mysteriously appeared from the wall.

"Okay, he's smart, I'll give him that but still he's…"

"Weird, has a few screws lose loose" Batman suggested climbing into a long tunnel "is a little…"he stopped and quickly fitted a re-breather into his mouth as poison gas filled the tunnel.

"Batman?" Huntress asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm here, must be the connection in this place" he said dodging the bullets fired by the masked thugs that has just arrived. "Anyway, I thought eccentric personalities intrigued you?"

"Well, yeah, and he is pretty good looking guy" Huntress began.

"What was that?" Batman interrupted.

"I…uh mean that he is an interesting guy but being around him is…"

"Thoroughly enjoyable?" Batman offered.

"What? No! Well…I mean I don't mind, okay yeah being around him is fun…"

"Then why are you still talking to me? If he's smart, fun and hyperactive then you'd probably get along with him pretty well"

"But…" Huntress started.

"Goodbye Huntress, oh and bye the way Question's probably standing behind you" Batman said cutting off the connection. Huntress's eye widened as she realized that he was indeed standing right behind her.

"Q!" she said in surprise "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to…I mean…how much did you hear?"

"I came walked over when I heard my name" he stated simply and coolly. Huntress almost sighed in relief…almost.

"Oh okay, wait, which name?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nut job" he said shrugging.

"Crap" Huntress said deciding that the floor suddenly looked interested.

"Oh, and by the way" he said lifting her head up "I find your personality pleasant as well" she glanced at him questioningly (haha! Questioningly and it's the Question, get it? Okay, I'll stop now)

"Come on" she said taking him by the tie.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't ask" she smiled.

Meanwhile

"General Zod certainly has a set of interesting death traps" Green Arrow commented climbing out of a manhole in the bottom of the fortress.

"Hn" Batman agreed jumping down from a hole he'd cut in the ceiling. "How was yours?"

"I was tied up inside a giant human microwave. You?"

"Tied to a conveyor belt with laser and giant blades coming at me" Batman sighed "Again you got the more interesting of the two, but if it wasn't for Huntress and Question I would have gotten here first" Batman smiled with a faint smile appearing on his lips.

"I know that look, do you mean that you…?" Green Arrow asked letting his sentence trail off. Batman just nodded. "Ah, Bruce you sly Bat you" Green Arrow smiled. "Did you bug the place?" he quickly asked. Batman gave him a full grinned and threw him a communicator.

"They're making out already?" he asked, "Well that was fast"

**Well? What'd did you think? Not enough of the main couple, I know there wasn't much, did it suck? Was it okay? What could have been changed? And yes I did include some dialogue from JLU in there, because my brain is dead right now. Suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated and remember, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, I'm open to hearing them. **


	7. The Music Meister and Black Canary

**Music Meister X Black Canary, not a cannon pairing but then, something like the dramione pairing isn't cannon either, and that pairing only has like half a gazillion fics. Not a big fan base right? *sarcasmcoughsarcasm*. Anyway, this is a request from Weirdchick13, hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Batman the Brave and the Bold do you think I would be writing this?**

"You okay?" Batman asked.

"Fine, I've just got a really bad cold" Black Canary mumbled turning over on her couch inside her quarters.

"I'll tell the League that you can't meet today then" Batman said simply walking out of the room.

"Hey Batman" Wonder Woman said coming from behind him "Have you seen Black Canary?"

"She's inside her quarters pretending to be sick" Batman said casually pressing a few buttons on one of his high tech gadgets.

"Pretending?" Wonder Woman said with a raised an eyebrow.

"With her boyfriend hiding behind the couch"

"WHAT?"

"That was to close," Black Canary sighed in relief as a grinning Music Meister climbed out from behind the couch. "You really are crazy you know that" she smiled giving a playful slap on the shoulder.

"It's not my fault, I just had to see you" Music Meister smiled.

"You to corny for your own good you know?" Black Canary smirked running a hand through his red hair. Music Meister just shrugged then quickly placed one hand over her eyes and reached into his pocket before she had a chance to react.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Black Canary cried in surprise. However, just a quickly as Music Meister had placed his hand over her eyes he pulled it away. Black Canary looked at him suspiciously. Music Meister just smiled and pointed to her neck. Black Canary reached a hand towards the direction that he was pointing in and looked down when she felt a cold metallic object.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you" she smiled looking at the silver bird necklace around her neck.

"Happy late birthday" he grinned as she threw her arms around his neck.

"_Happy Birthday to you_

_I hope that you knew_

_I love you with my heart_

_I'm sorry that we'll have to part" _Music Meister sang sweetly moving his face closer to Black Canary's.

"_You sing like a bird_

_As graceful as a heard of_

_Deer that prance over the plains_" he sang his voice moving so close that Black Canary could feel his warm breath on her neck. .

"_You're sweet like a soda_

_Yet as wise as Master Yoda_"

"Now you're just being silly" she smirked just before she planted a quick kiss right on Music Meister's lips.

**Aggh! Kneels over and dies from fluffiness. I'm okay! Hope you enjoyed it, probably not my best but this is probably the first Music Meister X Black Canary ever in the history of…well…ever. Please tell me what you thought! How was it? As always, suggestions, comments or constructive criticism is welcome.**


	8. Speedy and Wonder Girl

**I'm back! With the requested Speedy X Wonder Girl. Remember if you have a request don't hesitate to ask!**

"Hey Nightwing," Aqualad called "Can we stop now, we've been training all day"

"Come on guys, just a couple more rounds?" Nightwing asked back flipping and falling back into formation with Speedy and Wonder Girl in the watchtower battle simulator.

"Dude, you said that ten rounds ago" Kid Flash said breathing hard.

"Alright, alright, fine" Nightwing huffed pressing a button on his belt, leaning down and catching his breath as the other collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily.

"Hey, I'm goin to get a drink before I hit the showers, you guys coming?" Aqualad asked at last.

"Eh, why not?" Kid Flash said following the Aqualad while Nightwing just nodded before starting to follow the pair as well. Wonder Girl started to stand before looking back down at Speedy.

"Coming archer?" she grinned brushing a strand of hair off of her sweat drenched face.

"In a minute Donna" he said still trying to catch his breath "I've gotta pick up all my arrows." He sighed looking at the dozens of trick arrows strewn across the room, such as the cryogenic freeze arrows that needed to be refilled, punching bag arrows that needed to be reset and the net arrows that needed to be restuffed. "Standard procedure, you know?"

"Need some help?" she offered holding out her hand.

"That'd be swell Donna" he said, his face splitting into a smile as he took Donna's hand. He felt himself being yanked up easily off the ground and stumbled a bit trying to regain his footing. "Careful" he grinned "Do you know your own strength?" Donna shrugged and the two started picking up all of Speedies stray arrows.

"Say Donna?" he asked as he picked up one of the last arrows.

"Yeah" she answered looking up from where she was gathering another group of arrows.

"You know…the leagues going to be staying in Star City for a little while to meet with the justice league international and I was wondering…well…" he said stuttering. "I could…you know…maybe show you around or see a movie….I mean if that's okay with you." Donna smiled watching the archer trip over himself as a blush appeared on his face. Just to humor him Donna pretended to remain oblivious.

"You mean like a date" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…it can be a date it you want it to be? Aw, gee golly just forget it" he sighed looking back down at the ground. Donna smiled walking over to him and lifting his head up.

"I'd love to see the city with you" she smirked handing him the arrows. "I look forward to it" she said giving him a peck on the cheek before walking out of the room and casting him a sly grin leaving behind a very flustered archer.

**Please review! :D**


End file.
